


Adventures Of A Hoodie

by hyuniebun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (also "borrowing" clothes), (and they were flatmates), (because jihoon gets a fever), (i try but i'm not funny lol), (is it a snhn fic without this tag???), Caretaking, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hoodies, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Crush, Sharing Clothes, also wonwoo just appears for a second, or not-so-secret crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniebun/pseuds/hyuniebun
Summary: Jihoon likes wearing Soonyoung's hoodies. (As long as they smell of him.)





	Adventures Of A Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> wow...it's been a long long while and this isn't really good, but yeah :/ i'm trying to get back into the groove of writing so here you go??

The material is soft under his fingers. He slips his arms into the sleeves, hands brushing against the even softer, slightly fluffy lining on the inside. The hoodie is a couple sizes too big, but he likes the way it swallows him up, hem reaching just above his knees. He loves the smell the most. When his flatmate first bought it, it smelled slightly of chemicals, brand new. After the first few times of wearing it and putting it into the washing machine, the scent of detergent and fabric softener started to linger. Right now, it just smells of _him_.

Jihoon hurries out of Soonyoung’s room and into his own, successfully stealing the hoodie. (Should Soonyoung notice, he just borrowed it or maybe mistakenly thought it was his own.) He is careful not to wear the hoodie outside of his room. Jihoon doesn’t want it to get dirty. Somehow it feels as though Soonyoung’s smell won’t disappear as long as he keeps it in the confines of his room.

There’s a strange sense of comfort whenever he’s wearing the hoodie, hands curled up in the long sleeves and nose buried into the collar. Jihoon knows Soonyoung’s smell will go away eventually, but as long as it remains he basks in the warmth of the fabric and the warmth in his chest whenever he breathes in deeply. It’s almost as if Soonyoung is hugging him. (Close enough.)

Soonyoung’s smell fades faster than he anticipated and Jihoon is left with the incriminating evidence of his unrequited feelings for his flatmate. The hoodie that no longer carries traces of Soonyoung, almost mocking him just by existing, has to go. Jihoon decides it’s time to return it discreetly.

Soonyoung just left for class and he decides it’s safe to take the hoodie out of his room and back to one of the piles of dirty clothes scattered across the floor of Soonyoung’s room. Jihoon waits a couple of minutes in case his flatmate returns because he forgot something. (It happens a lot and Jihoon is often the one to bring him whatever he left behind.)

Ten minutes pass and Jihoon tiptoes into the hall, listening for any sign of the other. When he doesn’t hear anything, he enters Soonyoung’s room, door wide open as always, and throws the hoodie onto the floor. Jihoon doesn’t mean to linger, but the grey hoodie Soonyoung was wearing this weekend while studying at home catches his eyes and he grabs it before he can think about it.

“Jihoonie?” He jumps at his flatmate’s voice and rushes out of Soonyoung’s room. Jihoon is just a little too late, walking right into Soonyoung as he exits his room. Soonyoung chuckles and takes a step back. “Wha—oh...” Jihoon follows his line of sight and sees the hoodie he grabbed still in his hands. His blood freezes. He’s been caught. “Jihoonie...” Here it comes. “I told you I can take care of my laundry by myself. You don’t always have to do it for me.”

Soonyoung tries to take the hoodie from him, but Jihoon is still frozen in place, fingers holding onto it in a vicelike grip. His flatmate pulls and when he still doesn’t let go, he sighs heavily. “Thank you, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung pats his hand and walks around him. Jihoon stares at the now empty space he occupied. He’s safe, he didn’t get caught after all.

“Dinner’s on me! Order whatever you want! See you later, Jihoonie!” Soonyoung runs past him and out of the door of their flat. Jihoon is finally able to move again, waving at the already closed door and inhaling deeply. That was too close for comfort. He had planned to just lay in bed all day, but he’s been putting off doing his own laundry anyway, so it worked out for the better.

 

ღღღღღღღღ

 

Jihoon feels like an idiot, sitting on his bed with Soonyoung’s grey hoodie on, fingers tracing the small red stain on it. He remembers it embarrassingly well. Soonyoung forgot to eat, face buried in books and furiously taking notes. Jihoon made ramen for them to eat, carrying it over to his flatmate and clearing a space on the table for the bowl. Soonyoung smiled up at him briefly before returning to whatever he was reviewing.

He finished up taking notes on the chapter he was on and turned to the bowl of ramen. Jihoon watched with a strange sense of awe as Soonyoung scarfed down the hot food, barely spending time on chewing the noodles and clearly burning his tongue and throat as he downed the soup. He wants to tell him to slow down, but Soonyoung is done with his meal in two minutes tops, wiping his mouth with his hoodie and turning back to his books. All Jihoon could do was clean up his bowl and place a large bottle of water next to him.

Jihoon pulls the hood over his head, hiding his embarrassment from nobody in particular, alone in his room. He admired Soonyoung’s recent persistence when it came to studying. It’s been a sweet novelty to watch him concentrate while absorbed in his readings, gnawing at his pretty lips and pouting cutely in confusion when stuck on something.

Jihoon enjoys subtly taking care of him, especially because it never goes unnoticed by his flatmate. No matter how insignificant Jihoon’s acts of support might appear to somebody else, Soonyoung always expresses his gratitude without fail. The ramen dinner got Jihoon more than just a smile, as beautiful and bright as it might be. He woke up the next day to coffee and a small bag of baked goods with a sticky note attached to it.

_‘Thank you for dinner, Jihoonie!!!! Your ramen is the best >.<‘_

The blanket he left for Soonyoung on the couch, knowing full well his flatmate wouldn’t make it into his room after studying, was lying neatly folded next to his sweet breakfast. (A sweetness he couldn’t attribute to the sugar alone.)

The incessant beeping of the washing machine pulls him out of his thoughts and he quickly hurries out of his room. Folding clothes isn’t his favourite task, but he knows Soonyoung will be too tired to get it done when he comes home after classes and dance practice. Jihoon separates their laundry into two piles, carrying his pile into his room and throwing it on the floor. He gets his earphones and listens to music as he sits on the floor, folding Soonyoung’s clothes.

Jihoon jumps in surprise when someone pats his back, turning around fast enough to get whiplash and almost hitting the person crouched down behind him. Soonyoung smiles at him apologetically and Jihoon’s heart hurts a little when he notices how tired his eyes are looking. He takes out one of his earphones and swats away Soonyoung’s hand when he tries to reach for his laundry. “You’re back early.” Soonyoung huffs out a laugh and falls back onto his ass heavily, shoulders slumping.

He doesn’t give an explanation, looking at him with a weak smile, and Jihoon slowly turns back to the laundry, folding the rest of the clothes and humming along to the songs under his breath. When he’s done, he gets up and starts carrying the folded clothes to Soonyoung’s room. He returns just in time to see Soonyoung leaning down, reaching for the rest of his clothes and stumbling forward. His flatmate catches himself just so, groaning and sitting back down. He massages his temples in frustration.

Jihoon approaches him slowly, holding his hand out to him. “You need to sleep. Caffeine can only do so much.” He keeps his tone light, knowing how much Soonyoung hates being sick or at least how much he hates to admit it. Soonyoung grabs his hand, but instead of letting himself be pulled onto his feet, he tugs at Jihoon’s hand, making him fall heavily onto his lap. Jihoon’s surprised noise gets cut off when Soonyoung’s arms circle around him, hugging him tightly. “You’re the best, Jihoonie. Thank you.” He allows himself to return Soonyoung’s hug for a little while, eventually wriggling out of his grasp and finally pulling him to his feet.

Jihoon only realises later when he’s finally going to bed himself that he’s still wearing Soonyoung’s grey hoodie. He hopes his flatmate was too tired to notice it.

 

ღღღღღღღღ

 

Jihoon curses under his breath, arms wrapped around himself to stop his body from shivering. He forgot to wear his jacket, rushing out of the flat as soon as he got a call from Wonwoo. Now he regrets his rash actions, wind blowing harshly and chilling him to his bones. He sees two figures in the distance, recognising one of them immediately. (Maybe too quickly.)

Soonyoung’s too drunk to walk on his own, leaning heavily against Wonwoo. He smiles stupidly big and waves his arms around wildly when he sees Jihoon while Wonwoo struggles to keep him upright, pushing him onto Jihoon as soon as they’re close enough. Jihoon thanks him quietly and Wonwoo gives him an awkward half-hug since Soonyoung is already clinging onto Jihoon. “He didn’t get the solo.” Jihoon’s heart drops immediately, arm instinctively tightening around Soonyoung’s waist. He thanks Wonwoo again and starts guiding Soonyoung to their flat.

It takes almost twenty minutes for them to make it halfway, Soonyoung having to sit down whenever he feels like throwing up. Jihoon’s shivers are becoming more violent every time the heat of Soonyoung’s body leaves his side. His flatmate’s eyes grow wide when another gust of wind has Jihoon’s teeth chattering. Soonyoung jumps to his feet, wobbling a little before finding his balance. He takes off his hoodie, shirt underneath sliding up and exposing his smooth stomach for a moment. Jihoon catches himself staring just in time.

Soonyoung holds his hoodie out to him and he tries to refuse it, looking at the thin white shirt his flatmate is wearing. Jihoon quickly realises there’s no use arguing with Soonyoung. (Drunk or not he would continue to insist until Jihoon gives in.) He takes the hoodie and puts it on, enveloped by Soonyoung’s scent.

“Cute.” The word comes out all slurred and quiet, but Jihoon still catches it. He hides his smile in the hoodie, pulling the strings a little tighter. Soonyoung leans on him again and they continue their way home. Jihoon feels the wind in his hair and cold against his face, but it pales compared to the warmth of Soonyoung’s hoodie and Soonyoung himself cuddling closer against his side.

Jihoon doesn’t return the hoodie until it’s fresh out of the laundry and Soonyoung tells him to keep it. “It looks better on you.” Jihoon remembers the ‘ _cute_ ’, single word echoing faintly through his head, and he knows the warmth in his cheeks must be visible as a blush. The hoodie still goes back into Soonyoung’s closet. (It’s not quite the same without his scent.)

 

ღღღღღღღღ

 

Jihoon falls sick right before Soonyoung’s performance. His flatmate might not have gotten the solo, but he’s still participating and Jihoon wants to be there to cheer for him. Soonyoung has been coming home late and leaving early for weeks now and Jihoon makes sure he leaves dinner on the table every night before going to bed. In return, he wakes up to a sticky note every morning and sometimes even breakfast.

He’s been wearing Soonyoung’s hoodies every day, hoarding them in his room since his flatmate isn’t home to notice or catch him anyway. Jihoon is trying to get some more sleep, hoping the fever will finally go down, when he suddenly hears Soonyoung’s cheery voice. (His fever dreams are really out of control now.)

There’s a gentle knock on his door and he tries to say something, but it only comes out as a coughing fit. Suddenly, his bed dips and there’s a cool palm pressed against his forehead. Jihoon leans into the touch, chasing the welcome cold when the hand moves away. The movement has his head pounding and he whines a little, finally opening his eyes. (Not a fever dream after all.) Soonyoung’s forehead is creased in worry, pouting a little.

Jihoon spends the rest of the day in the care of Soonyoung. His flatmate makes soup, feeding him when he’s too weak to hold the spoon, and making sure he takes his meds with enough fluids. Jihoon’s body keeps switching between feeling too hot and too cold, constantly throwing the blankets off of himself before scrambling to get them back and cover himself again minutes later.

“You have to sweat it out, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung’s voice is soft, fingers carding through Jihoon’s sweaty hair. He sighs in mock-exasperation when Jihoon only kicks off his blankets once again, resolutely pulling them back up and lying down next to him. His flatmate throws an arm across him, keeping him and the blankets in place. “Get some sleep now.” Jihoon wants to protest, but Soonyoung only tucks his head against his chest and his nose is filled with Soonyoung’s calming scent. It’s so much better like this, not the way he’s been indulging in the lingering remnants of his scent on a hoodie. “You smell good.” Jihoon mumbles the words against Soonyoung’s chest before falling asleep.

 

ღღღღღღღღ

 

When he wakes up, there’s a neatly folded hoodie lying on his bed. Jihoon feels heat creep into his cheeks immediately, remembering his traitorous mouth from the evening before. His fingers tremble slightly as he reaches for the article of clothing, holding it up to his face almost in slow motion. He wants to die of embarrassment once he actually breathes in. (Suspicion confirmed: It smells like Soonyoung.)

Jihoon still feels awful, joints aching and coughing up a lung every now and then, but he’s strong enough to make it to Soonyoung’s performance. It’s beyond worth it when he sees Soonyoung’s face light up as he sees him in the audience. (His flatmate really reserved a first-row seat for him.) Jihoon is wearing the hoodie Soonyoung left for him, but it feels different this time. He’s wearing it with confidence.

Soonyoung is beautiful on stage and Jihoon shouts for him a little too aggressively afterwards, sending himself into a bad coughing fit. Somebody pulls him away and he doesn’t have to look to know exactly who it is, warm, slightly sweaty palm against his a dead giveaway. Soonyoung makes him sit down backstage, offering him his water bottle, and Jihoon gladly downs it in its entirety.

He feels breathless when he’s done. Maybe a little more so when his eyes catch Soonyoung’s and he sees the sweet smile on his face. “You were incredible. You should’ve gotten the solo.” Soonyoung laughs, sounding breathless himself, before that annoying smile returns. It always has Jihoon’s heart doing things. (Annoying things.)

Soonyoung starts playing with one of the strings of the hoodie and Jihoon waits patiently. He can tell by his flatmate’s expression that he has something to say, something that’s taking him effort to express. Jihoon doesn’t mind the quiet, grateful for the way Soonyoung starts avoiding his eyes and giving him time to finally catch his breath. “Thank you for coming despite being sick. It…it means a lot.” His eyes flicker back to Jihoon’s for a moment, too brief to convince Jihoon that’s all he wants to say.

He opts to stay quiet, watching Soonyoung’s expression change as he contemplates wether or not to continue. It’s unfairly cute and Jihoon knows he must be smiling like a fool at this point, but he can’t help himself. Soonyoung sighs deeply and finally meets Jihoon’s eyes properly again, no more wavering. Jihoon is a little disappointed. He can tell his flatmate decided not to speak his thoughts just by the look in his eyes. (It’s been a long day, so he lets it slide.)

 

ღღღღღღღღ

 

Two days after Soonyoung’s performance Jihoon’s fever spikes again and he’s beyond frustrated with his body for betraying him like this. Soonyoung checks up on him in the afternoon and then he’s pampered by his flatmate again. It’s curse and blessing alike, but Jihoon is definitely leaning more towards blessing when he falls asleep in Soonyoung’s arms every night.

Soonyoung keeps leaving hoodies for him, all smelling like him, and Jihoon is almost sad when he’s starting to get better again. His recovery doesn’t stop his flatmate from continuing to provide him with worn hoodies though and somehow it’s all a little overwhelming, feeling too intimate and special all of a sudden.

Jihoon even gets a surprise visitor at night when Soonyoung comes home late, dropping himself completely exhausted onto Jihoon’s bed. He stares at him in surprise for a while before the soft sounds Soonyoung makes when he’s asleep pull him back to reality. (His flatmate must’ve gotten used to sleeping in his bed.)

Jihoon carefully pulls at the blanket Soonyoung is lying on until he can drape it over him instead. He looks at his face with a smile, one cheek squished up and lips pouting a little. It’s adorable and Jihoon suppresses the urge to take a picture, already feeling like a creep for watching him sleep.

He wakes up the next morning with Soonyoung plastered against his back, arm thrown over his waist. Jihoon tries to stay still, enjoying the warmth Soonyoung radiates, but he becomes bored too quickly, needing a distraction from his leg which has fallen asleep from lying on his side for too long. He slowly lifts Soonyoung’s arm and slides off the bed, hoping he didn’t wake him. When he looks at his flatmate, he finds him already awake and looking right back at him, smiling tiredly. “Good morning, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon smiles back and hurries into the kitchen, getting the coffee started. (The warmth in his cheeks has nothing to do with Soonyoung’s bed hair and everything to do with the steam of the coffee.) Soonyoung joins him right on time, accepting a steaming mug from Jihoon with a sweet thanks. They sip their coffees in silence, Jihoon checking his phone and Soonyoung staring out of the window. His flatmate has to leave for classes first, getting up and thanking Jihoon for the coffee again before turning to leave. He stops halfway and faces him again, pulling off the hoodie he slept in and handing it to Jihoon.

Jihoon accepts it without a second thought, only realising what he did when Soonyoung has already left the kitchen. He stares at the hoodie as if it offended him before sighing to himself and accepting there’s no going back now. (Soonyoung doesn’t seem to mind and somehow that’s only making his heart even more uneasy.)

 

ღღღღღღღღ

 

Soonyoung is in the living room when Jihoon comes home and he pauses, instincts telling him to hide the fact he’s wearing Soonyoung’s hoodie. He remembers that what he thought was his deepest, darkest secret is already out and it seems to be okay, so Jihoon joins his flatmate on the couch. Soonyoung pulls him closer immediately, carding a hand through his hair. “How was your day? Are you feeling okay?” He nods, settling his head more comfortably in the crook of Soonyoung’s neck.

Jihoon’s day wasn’t as light and breezy as he had hoped, but he’s missed too many classes already. His head hurts a little from all the coughing and his nose is still running, but right now none of that seems so bad. Soonyoung’s scent is pleasantly filling his nose and the way he’s massaging his scalp is keeping the pain at bay. (Jihoon is glad that despite being sick his nose hasn’t betrayed him once, never clogged enough to hinder his sense of smell completely.)

Soonyoung orders some food for them and then they’re back in Jihoon’s bed, phones lighting up their faces in the darkness. Jihoon laughs at some funny dog video and turns to Soonyoung, wanting to share his find. Instead he finds a similar look on Soonyoung’s face to that he saw the evening of the performance.

He nudges him slightly and his flatmate jumps in surprise, making both of them laugh. “What’s up?” Soonyoung furrows his brows cutely before realisation dawns on him and he bites his lip, looking shy all of a sudden. “It’s nothing...” Jihoon wants to let it slide yet again, but the slight blush on Soonyoung’s cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Soonyoung looks at him in surprise. Jihoon doesn’t usually push for an answer when Soonyoung is so clearly uncomfortable with whatever is bothering him, but he has a strange feeling it’s important to push right now. (A feeling fuelled by a lot of hope.)

There’s a long silence, phones going black, and Jihoon is starting to get worried he misjudged the situation, but then Soonyoung sighs heavily, ruffling his hair in a way Jihoon knows means he’s given up on staying silent. Soonyoung’s face is hidden from sight by darkness when he speaks. “I like you, Jihoon.” The words are so simple, but they feel weirdly heavy. It’s the lack of confidence in Soonyoung’s voice, the hint of defeat as if he’s expecting rejection.

Jihoon reaches for Soonyoung’s hand in the dark, shaking underneath his as he covers it gently. “I like you, too. I thought it was obvious.” He tries to go for a light laugh, sounding more awkward than uplifting, and Soonyoung inhales sharply, hand sliding out underneath Jihoon’s. “I didn’t mean it like that...” His voice is barely above a whisper, small and broken. Jihoon grabs his hand properly this time, fingers digging into his skin in his urgency to reassure him. “I _know_ , Soonyoung. I _like_ you, too. I have for a long time.”

Soonyoung’s breath quickens, but he doesn’t respond for a long time. The room is flooded with light when Soonyoung turns on the bedside lamp. His expression is strangely neutral, hiding the turmoil flickering in his eyes for a split second. Jihoon smiles at him, squeezing his hand slightly. “I mean it. I really, _really_ like you.” Soonyoung blinks at him a few times and then Jihoon is pulled against his chest, held tightly with their hands squished between their bodies.

The action startles a laugh out of Jihoon, but he quickly shuts himself up and nuzzles his face against Soonyoung’s neck, inhaling his favourite scent. “Thank you, Jihoonie. Thank you for liking me.” He laughs again, pushing Soonyoung away to flick his forehead for being so cheesy. The look of relief and happiness on his face makes him pause instead. Soonyoung likes him. Jihoon’s face feels too hot all of a sudden, having to look away from the pretty sight in front of him.

“Can I kiss you now?” The question comes out of the blue, Soonyoung’s voice sounding too confident compared to earlier, and Jihoon punches his chest lightly. (He likes an idiot.) The heat in his cheeks only increases, wishing for the light to be turned off again so he can hide the inevitable red tinting his face. Soonyoung only chuckles, sliding closer, and Jihoon’s head snaps up, throwing him a warning look. “Can I?” There’s that stupid pout again and Jihoon isn’t sure why he’s denying him that kiss he’s been wanting for years.

He nods slowly and Soonyoung leans in. Their faces are too close too quickly and Jihoon feels a cough bubbling up his throat, immediately pushing Soonyoung’s head away. There’s a frown creasing Soonyoung’s forehead, face looking awfully dejected all of a sudden. “I’m so—“ Jihoon interrupts him. “You’ll get sick, you idiot.” Soonyoung breaks into a brilliant smile, frown vanished completely and eyes twinkling with mischief. “Is that the only reason?” Jihoon rolls his eyes, sighing in fake exasperation. “Obviously.” It comes out less annoyed and confident than he would’ve liked, making Soonyoung smirk. “In that case…” He leans in again, pulling Jihoon closer by the strings of the hoodie and planting his lips on Jihoon’s.

 

ღღღღღღღღ

 

Dating Soonyoung is new and yet familiar. Jihoon doesn’t hold back when he wants to hold his hand, draping himself all over him whenever he feels like it. He’s thoroughly kissed at least once a day, more than once most days. There’s no secret-watching or stealing of hoodies anymore. Jihoon looks at Soonyoung however long he wants, usually earning him some excessive affection, and he has no inhibitions about making Soonyoung take off one of his hoodies if he wants to wear it. There’s still something special about wearing them. (His _boyfriend’s_ hoodies.)

Soonyoung is permanently sleeping in Jihoon’s room, _their_ room now, and Jihoon sometimes struggles to fall asleep when his boyfriend gets home late. Soonyoung seems to feel the same way, always staying up until Jihoon is home, safely wrapped in his arms. Their schedules barely overlap, one of them always awake before the other because of an early class, but Soonyoung always makes sure he has time to meet Jihoon for lunch.

It’s getting warmer and Jihoon has no shame in admitting he belongs to the type of people who go out in shorts and a thin shirt as soon as the first rays of the sun are out. He’s also regretting it right now, shivering as he’s waiting for Soonyoung and wishing he would’ve at least brought a jacket. His boyfriend is a little late, nothing unusual, running towards him and crushing him in a hug when he arrives ten minutes later.

Jihoon tries to drag him inside the restaurant, but Soonyoung singles in on one of the tables outside, throwing his stuff down before joining Jihoon to order. “It’s a beautiful day today, don’t you think?” Jihoon is feeling a little too proud to admit to being cold, hoping it won’t be too bad when he has food to warm him up. It’s all useless worries when Soonyoung strips off his hoodie as soon as they’re sitting and hands it over to him. “I don’t want you to get sick again, Jihoonie.” He pouts and Jihoon hides his pleased smile by pulling the hoodie over his head.

Soonyoung seems to be craving a lot of physical attention today, feeding Jihoon and asking to be fed in return, playing with Jihoon’s fingers across the table and looking genuinely upset when Jihoon pulls away to grab a tissue. It’s stupidly endearing and Jihoon doesn’t protest when he insists to walk him to his next class. (Their hands are intertwined the whole way.)

A slight breeze picks up and Soonyoung stops, disentangling their fingers and pulling a second hoodie from his backpack. Jihoon gapes at him a little, but his boyfriend only shrugs. “I came prepared.” He’s ready to flick his forehead in annoyance when he notices the slight blush on Soonyoung’s cheeks and he finally gets it. (The hoodies have never been his deepest, darkest secret.)

Jihoon takes Soonyoung’s hand again and tugs slightly, waiting until he meets his eyes. “Were you trying to court me with your hoodies?” This time it’s Soonyoung’s turn to gape, spluttering a little before regaining his composure. “What…what if I was? You were the one who started it…” The slight whine in his voice defeats the accusation and Jihoon just laughs, squeezing his hand and pulling him closer. Soonyoung is pouting now and Jihoon goes on his tiptoes to appease him with a kiss, but it ends up being more teeth than anything, unable to stop himself from continuing to laugh.

 

ღღღღღღღღ

 

(When summer hits and everyone’s sweating even when just standing around naked, Jihoon has to convince Soonyoung with a lot of kisses to stop wearing hoodies. He also has to promise that he’ll wear them again once it’s cold enough. By far the easiest promise he’s ever had to make.)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it isn't an update for anything (borage or one of my twitter aus) :((( finding time has been difficult, but i hope you enjoy this short fic <33333
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @kwonhooon or on curiouscat @kwonhooon


End file.
